1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a combination aligning cylinder boring and deck milling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in the prior art, separate tools have been utilized for vertically and horizontally drilling and machining. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,995 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,311 illustrate milling and drilling devices. See also German Patent 237,807 of May 31, 1985, Japanese Patent Abstract No. 59-110507 and Japanese 55-157412.